Wanna Play Wonderland
by Nakimochiku
Summary: locked in his private hell. he had a to find a way out. Hichi x Ichi, last part of Alice King Trilogy.
1. Sunrises

Sunrises

Ichigo rubbed his eyes. He looked around himself. It was oddly familiar, but different at the same time. He looked down at his shiny black shoes, and bright blue dress. A weird type of pain stabbed through his chest.

"You took a long time." he looked up, staring into Tatsuki's dark eyes. She adjusted her rabbit ears and smoothed a crease in her blood stained dress. Suddenly, the pain shot through him again, only stronger. He let out a scream. It felt like something was being ripped out of him. "Well hurry up, or he'll leave without you."

"Hurry where?" he muttered. Tatsuki gave him a wide grin. He didn't trust that smile, didn't like it at all. She took his hand, a brushed her lips across his cheek.

"If you don't hurry to the 14th square, you won't become a queen. And then you won't be able to get to him. And if he doesn't see you in at least 24 hours, he'll leave." he was dragged along fields and fields of grass and garden, but it didn't seem like he was getting anywhere.

"Hold on, where's Hichigo?" he asked, suddenly remembering his hollow. The very thought of his albino lover sent another jolt of pain through his soul. Tatsuki sent him a sad look.

"He's at the 14th square, and he's waiting for you. You have to hurry." he kept walking with her, wishing that this wasn't happing. How had this even happened? Ah yes, the vaizards. All of this was their fault. They came to a wood. "We must be careful... this is the forgetful wood, and the knights roam around here." at a loud sound, which was something like horse hooves, Tatsuki jumped and ran into the forest, leaving him alone.

He had no choice but to go in as well. He brushed away any twigs that tugged at his dress, traveling deeper into the forest. Where was the 14th square, when would he get there? He sighed. He never even got to ask Tatsuki for directions. Another stabbed of pain crippled him for a moment. He was wasting time like this, and he knew it.

"You're wasting you time you know." Ichigo turned, spying the white knight in the shadows of the trees. "Why would you want to be with him when you could just as easliy stay with me?" Grimmjow stepped forwards, a leer glued to his face, urging his horse a little closer. "You'll die of that pain in your heart sooner or later." Ichigo turned and was about to keep walking. If only he could remember where he was trying to get to. Grimmjow dismounted beside him, touching his face so he would turn.

Chocolate brown eyes met aquamarine. Another stab of pain and a fit of coughing. He hung tight to the white knight's arm for support. It hurt so bad, like he was pulling out his own heart.

"See?" Grimmjow's leer grew. He hated the look in those eyes. He pushed the white knight away, clutching his chest and stumbling away. "Give up, Alice. There are times when you have to give up on wonderland." but Ichigo was already running away.

The pain didn't seem to stop, but he kept running until it got to be too much to bare. He sat among the trees, feeling absolutely miserable, lost, and so very alone. He curled in on himself, wishing Hichigo was here to drive him crazy, because honestly that seeping insanity was so comforting, and if he ever needed comfort, it was now.

"_Ichi..."_ Ichigo looked up at the voice. That whisper, crawling over his brain, so very familiar.

"Hichigo?" he answered, so hopefully because Hichigo hadn't said a word before. The voice laughed at him.

"_You'd wish, wouldn't you. That monster has you under his spell, now look what's happened to you. Silly Alice. Isn't that what he calls you?"_

He glowered. This voice was no friend of his. But the whisper didn't stop. And the pain didn't stop. He shivered, struggling to stand. The 14th square. That's where Hichigo was waiting for him.

"_You won't get there in time."_

"Shut up.

OWARI

_thank god. Done! I've been drawing art to go with my stories. Now all I need is a DA account and a scanner... please review!_


	2. Cards

Cards

"_Pretty Alice. Gonna give up yet?"_ oh that insisting annoying voice. But he wasn't gonna lose to it. As insane as it was driving him, it was also keeping from the edge. He journeyed farther into the forest. Deeper, farther, ignoring the whispers tickling the back of his neck. Until he saw something.

Just as he was about to reach out to the glittering light, he fell into a hole. The voice stopped it's chatter. It felt as if the voice had been cleaned of his mind.

He almost missed it.

Farther and farther he fell. The wind ripped back his dress and hair and he realized something just then. He wasn't wearing a crown. All this time, he hadn't been the Alice King that he usually was. He was just alice.

He landed with a hard thump. There was no light. **"Alice."** that voice. It couldn't be. He shouldn't get his hopes up. But yellow irises glowed against the darkness, and familiar fingers brushed against the bodice of his dress. **"Not falling to oblivion as usual?"** Hichigo asked. And Ichigo couldn't quite tell if that was an acutal question, or a pun on the little trip he'd just taken. But he didn't care. Hichi was here. Hichi was with him.

"Who cares, who cares! Where have you been, you haven't answered my calling, why are you down here?" but Ichigo's rushed questions were hushed as he felt deft fingers loosen the buttons to his dress. Tanned skin was revealed to the cold. "Hichi..." he whispered, almost dazed.

Hichigo was touching him again. He'd almost longed for this feeling. Soft bone white lips pressed against his forehead, his cheek, his jaw, his neck, felt so good. The bodice of his dress was pulled off, letting those soft lips travel lower, making him gasp and moan.

"Oh god Hichi." he whimpered. He'd missed this. The very feeling of it reminded him of before. Reminded his of the sanity he'd lost, and gained. It all felt so damn good.

"**If you play your cards right, little Alice, you'll win more than what's been offered." **Ichigo didn't understand. But Hichigo was sucking on that part that felt so good, he arched into his mouth, letting out another moan. **"And then Alice'll be my king again."** Hichigo pressed a short kiss to his lips.

All too soon, those fingers he desperately wanted on him were pulling up his clothes, quickly doing up his buttons. **"There's a time for dreaming, Alice, but it is not now."** Hichigo told his when he was about to protest.

"But hichi, I don't wanna leave you!" but he was already flying back up the hole. He could see that glittering light again, and the voice was back in his head.

It snarled in disgust at him. _"I have to cleanse you of that horrible monster. To even be lured by a dream of him? Horrible. I'll make sure you're pure again, Alice."_

The name sounded hollow off that voice's tongue.

"I don't want to be cleaned. I want Hichigo." he retorted almost childishly. The voiced tutted him, as though he really were a child.

"_That's because he's poisoned you with his tricks. But just you wait, Pretty Alice. You'll be back here with me in no time. You just have to fight the tea."_

There was another stab of pain. He cried out, wishing that Hichigo was here with him, because he always managed to make pain better. "Hichi..." he whispered, so quietly he hardly knew if he had said it. Wave after wave of pain. He was wasting time. He struggled to his feet, stretching a hand toward the glittering orb just above the hole.

"_Don't touch that!"_ the voice growled. But too late. He had been transferred to another square. And by the colorful curses echoing around his mind, he was obviously closer to Hichigo. Take that, he resisted saying.

He turned, looked around him.

"Welcome to the 7 square." a soft voice told him. And sitting on a wall, looking as apathetic as usual, was Byakuya Kuchiki.

OWARI

_mmmm, byakuya is humpty dumpty (giggles at weird image). Review!_


	3. Rhymes

Rhymes

"The seventh square?" Ichigo asked, running a hand through his hair. He could hear the voice in his head growling angrily at him. Byakuya nodded in answer to his question. "Only seven more squares!"

Byakuya sat daintily on the edge of a brick wall, his dark eyes boring into him. "Humpty dumpty sat on a wall, humpty dumpty had a great fall." he whispered. "If you're searching for the king of crows, you'll find him that way?" Byakuya pointed a delicate finger in the direction of a winding white path.

"Thank you." Byakuya nodded.

"All the king's horses and all the king's men–..." but Ichigo was gone before he could hear the end of the poem.

"_The king of crows, _

_wrote some prose, _

_to give onto his lady. _

_Said Lady to king _

"_what is this thing?" _

_For it was but a feather"_ the voice in his head repeated with a little laugh. When Ichigo thought about it, the voice sounded oddly like Shinji... he said nothing though. He had to look for this King of Crows.

"I am Aizen, king of crows, crows are everywhere. Therefore, I am king of the world. Why do you cross my path, and enter my forest?" Ichigo jumped back at the sudden appearance of Aizen in a silky black uniform.

"Does the king of crows know the way to the fourteenth square?" honestly, Aizen seemed a bit out of it. It was weird. He received a big smile for his efforts.

"The king of crows knows everything, because he's the king of the world. I'll bring the white knight to guide you." Aizen let out a long shout that sounded suspiciously like a caw. Grimmjow came galloping from no where, scowling until he saw Ichigo.

"Come back to me at last, Alice?" Grimmjow asked with a smirk, grabbing his arm and swinging him up onto his horse. Ichigo's own scowl deepened. Things were not going as planned at all. He felt Grimmjow's arms around his waist, and another stab of pain clawed at him. Something bad was going to happen.

Grimmjow wheeled his horse around, sending the beast galloping down another path. "We're going to the 14th square, right?" he saw Grimmjow smirk out of the corner of his eye. There was something wrong with this situation. The thudding pain in his chest turned sharp, until it was ripping at him.

" _The big cats are coming to play with you."_ Shinji's voice told him wearily. It's not like he didn't know that already.

"Where are we going?!" he demanded. He heard Grimmjow's rumbling laughter, felt in echo all over the dark forest they were riding through.

"Don't you worry your pretty little head about it. It'll be a happy ending." Ichigo clutched desperatly at his dress, wishing he could think of some means of escape. They were going in the wrong direction, he just knew it.

That said, where was Grimmjow taking him? And how would he get to the 14th square before time ran out?

OWARI

_so yea, couldn't resist abit of Grimm x Ichi... non-con grimm x ichi... (drools at thought) hey guys, I'm sorry if I finish this story off quick...I hafta work on Ghost of Prince (is nearly deafened by cheers) but I don't think you guys will mind, haha... review please! Hee._


	4. Saviors

Saviors

the long and weary ride nearly killed him. He was tired. But he couldn't close his eyes, couldn't let his guard down, couldn't stop worrying for a moment because he didn't like this, not at all. He jumped slightly when he heard Grimmjow's chuckle. His eyes narrowed in suspicion. He couldn't do much at the moment until Grimmjow stopped the horse, which was still thundering down the white path.

"Why so stiff, can't you enjoy the ride?" Grimmjow inquired between short bouts of laughter. He must have found Ichigo's predicament funny. Ichigo's lips drew down into a distasteful scowl, as if he'd eaten something disgusting. Grimmjow's laughter stopped, he looked at the red head's scornful expression with serious eyes for a moment, before he grinned madly. "Now that's the look that I like!"

"Fucking bastard..." Ichigo hissed. Grimmjow just laughed. "I'll fucking kill you when you're not looking..." Grimmjow decided to answer, instead nipping at a sensitive place behind his ear. The blue haired tyrant got curses in return.

"You're so feisty... don't you worry, soon enough you'll forget about him." Ichigo's hands fisted tighter in the skirt of his dress. If he closed his eyes, maybe he could pretend that it wasn't Grimmjow behind him, but Hichigo instead. It didn't work...

He must of dozed off, because when he awoke, he was tied to a tree, the white horse grazing a little away from him. Grimmjow was no where in sight, but he could hear that voice singing something that was irritatingly familiar

"_Hurry and get away. Or the big cats will use you as a scratching post."_ shut up, he wanted to shout. It wasn't like he was here because he wanted to be. Shinji was being so annoying, he just wanted to scream. He wanted to find Hichi, and get away from here, and kick the vaizards' asses for being stupid retards.

Grimmjow came back just then. His face and hands were covered in blood, but he didn't quite seem to want to wipe it off lest he ruined his pristine white clothes. That song, he recognized it now. Hichigo had sung it to him once. "What will you do when there's no butter? Drink blood for supper..." Grimmjow hummed, licking up a stray drop of blood. He hadn't seemed to realize that Ichigo was awake yet.

Seeing his chance, Ichigo tested the bounds, they were a little loose. Not enough to escape... but maybe with a little working he could... "psst, Alice." he looked up at the whisper, glancing all around him. The white knight was gone. He caught sight of Tatsuki a little farther into the shadows, smiling widely.

"Tat- er... March Hare! How did you find me?!" he whispered happily. Tatsuki came forward a little, her face looking a little less haunting in the light.

"I'd forgotten what I was in the forest for, until I heard the King of Crows cawing about orange haired trespassers, and white knights with no sense of direction. When I asked him where you'd want, he'd pointed down the path."

Ichigo nodded. "Help me get out of here." Tatsuki shook her head and held up a flower.

"If you don't stop him now he'll keep coming after you." she plucked a few leaves off the stem and rolled them between her fingers. "If you make him swallow it, he won't come after you again."

"What is it?" Ichigo asked, dreading what he would have to do in order for Grimmjow to swallow the plant. Tatsuki stepped forward a little more, standing in front of him, a thoughtful frown on her young looking face.

"Catnip..." she replied after a moment. Ichigo nodded. Strange as that may be, if it would get rid of his problem, who cared?

"I have a plan." he opened his mouth for Tatsuki to place the leaves in, chewed a little. It tasted bad. Bitter, sharp, nasty.

"It's horrible poison for him, make him eat it." Tatsuki singsonged as she disappeared into the foliage of the forest, which was the exact moment Grimmjow chose to reappear.

"Awake now, Alice?" the white Knight smirked, kneeling in front of him. He pretended to be half asleep, as if he didn't really know what he was doing. But he did, unfortunately. He wished his could think of another way to do this... he shoved the cat nip leaves into his cheek, swallowed a bit and opened his mouth to speak, keeping his eyes half lidded.

"Kiss me..." he whispered. Grimmjow's bright aquamarine eyes widened. There wasn't a smug emotion at all on his face. Clueless bastard. Whatever pain this catnip gave him, he deserved it. Large hands rested on his thighs, but he resisted the urge to shake them off. Soft lips pressed against his own. He couldn't let Grimmjow have any control. He forced his tongue into the white knight's mouth, pushing the cat nip in as well.

This was horribly disgusting. He felt like a whore doing this when he had Hichigo. Shinji was yelling at him. But fuck shinji, he didn't want to hear any of it.

Grimmjow sat back as they parted, watching him wearily, as if he was waiting to wake up from this good dream. As if he was waiting for Ichigo to laugh at him and shout 'I don't give a fuck about you!' which was exactly how the ex-Alice King felt, but he wasn't going to say anything.

Ichigo waited. Grimmjow swallowed hard and waited as well. When serious, those blue eyes were surprisingly sharp. A minute or two passed by. "Ichigo..." Grimmjow whispered delicately, a tiny half smile on his face, before he choked. His nicely tanned face turned a little pink, and he choked again. Pretty blue eyes went wide, turning a pale opaque white. He wheezed, unable to breathe. His entire body was shutting down on him.

Ichigo couldn't quite bring himself to laugh at the pain-filled fear on Grimmjow's face. Instead, he untied himself and beckoned to Tatsuki, who was blushing as she regarded him and the dying white knight laying in the grass. He ran to the horse who didn't seem to know something was wrong with its master, got both the march hare and himself into the saddle, and sped off.

He couldn't forget how happy Grimmjow looked after they kissed.

OWARI

_omg! Is grimmjow dead?! Will he come up again! Will ichi make it in time to get to hichi?! Stay tuned, because I'm not quite sure myself! Weeheehee! Review!_


End file.
